¿Estamos saliendo?
by Luluana101
Summary: Jessie (oc) es un compañero de tercer año de Kendall, James, Carlos y Logan. Como Kendall y James son los más cotizados de la escuela asi que decide sacarlos del mercado. Bromance Kames. PD:Carlos y Logan no tienen idea de que la relación de kendall y james es falsa.


**¿Estamos saliendo?**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son parte de la creatividad de Scott Fellows.

-¿Qué le ven las chicas al tarado de tu amigo James?-Le preguntó a Kendall un chico llamado Jessie.

-Bueno según ellas es lindo, es uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo de hockey y es el hijo de Brooke Diamond.-Respondió el rubio.

-Pero yo soy más atractivo que él.-Dijo Jessie con tono de indignación.

-"Se nota"-Dijo Kendall con sarcasmo-"Y por eso te siguen a ti y no a James"

-Pero….

Jessie no termino de decir esto cuando varias chicas se acercaron a Kendall y se lo llevaron casi a rastras a la cafetería a sentarse con ellas.

Jessie logro halar a una chica:

-¿Qué le ven a Kendall?-Preguntó Jessie

-¿QUÉ LE VEMOS? Es guapo y el capitán del equipo de hockey. Una mejor pregunta sería ¿por qué no amarlo?-Respondió la chica.

-Peroooooooooo…

-Ups ya me tengo que ir, sino me quedo sin un lugar al lado de Kendall.

El viernes a la hora de salida

-¿Quieren ir a mi fiesta de esta noche?

-Está bien.-Respondieron los miembros de lo que luego sería Big Time Rush.

En la fiesta

-¿Quieren jugar verdad o reto?-Pregunto Jessie

-Está bien.-Accedieron James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos y 4 chicas.

-James.-Dijo Jessie cuando la flecha apunto a James.- ¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto.-Respondió el niño bonito.

-Te reto a que beses a Kendall durante por lo menos 6 segundos.-Dijo Jessie

-IUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGG GGGGG NO VOY A HACERLO.-Dijo James

-OYE.-Dijo Kendall.

-Tu sabes que te quiero Kendall…pero como a un hermano y no quiero besar a un hermano.

-¿Le tienes miedo a un reto? –Dijo Jessie y luego empezó a imitar el cacareo de las gallinas.

-Claro que no.-Dijo James ofendido.-Ven Kendall.-Continuo y ahora había halado la cabeza de Kendall y quedo a 3 centímetros de su propia cara.

-James no te atrevas…..James.-Pero ya fue demasiado tarde James ya lo había empezado a besar y se quedaron así durante por lo menos 8 segundos.

Luego de eso siguieron con el juego de verdad y reto y a Logan lo habían retado a lamer su suela y él se negó a hacerlo pero al final nadie se logró explicar por qué lo hizo.

El lunes en la escuela:

-Hola tortolitos.-Les dijo un chico a Kendall y James.

-¿Cómo que tortolitos?-Preguntó Kendall muy enfadado mientras empujaba al chico contra un casillero.

-¿Ahora niegas a James?-Dijo el chico en tono de burla.

-Si Kendall ¿Cómo te atreves a negarme?- Dijo James.

-No le des la razón; tú sabes que no es verdad.-Le dijo Kendall a James.

-¿Me dejarías ir?- Preguntó el chico al cual Kendall tenia del cuello.

-NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO?-Respondió el rubio.

-Es lo que pasó el viernes en la fiesta de Jessie, yo no fui pero él nos envió este video a todos.-Respondió el tipo que ya se estaba poniendo morado por la falta de oxígeno y les mostro el video.

En el video se veía a James diciendo "Te quiero Kendall" y luego lo beso.

-¿DÓNDE HAY PALOS DE HOCKEY? LE VOY A ROMPER UNA EN LA CABEZA.-Grito Kendall.

-Kendall, no hagas una locura….los palos de hockey son propiedad del gimnasio, si los rompes tendrás que pagarlos.

-Está bien…LO QUEBRARE A ÉL.-Grito Kendall.

-No tengo problemas con eso.-Dijo James

En la hora del almuerzo

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?-Le gritaron James y Kendall a Jessie

-¿QUÉ LES PASA A USTEDES?-Dijo Jessie

-HICISTE QUE TODA LA ESCUELA CREYERA QUE ESTAMOS SALIENDO.

-Si ¿no soy genial?-Dijo Jessie

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!-dijo Kames al unísono.- ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?

-Porque son los chicos más cotizados de la escuela y sí hacia que las chicas dejaran de fijarse en ustedes las chicas se iban a fijar en mí.

-Pero las chicas siguen sin hacerte caso.-Interrumpió James.

-CALLATE.-Le gritó Jessie.-Bueno el punto es.-Continuó.-que ahora todas las chicas de la escuela piensan que son pareja.

En clase de español:

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Le preguntó James a Kendall.

-La única opción que nos queda….fingir un rompimiento, pero ahora no porque si no van a pensar que no terminamos en serio; pero no cómo nosotros queremos sino que van a pensar que seguimos saliendo pero no queremos que sepan. Finjamos salir una semana y luego hay que fingir terminar-Respondió Kendall.

-Está bien. ¿Cuál será nuestra causa de rompimiento?

-No sé, tú eres muy exigente y yo muy dominante o algo así.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo James cuando de repente:

-¿Algo que quieran compartir con la clase?-Preguntó la profesora.

Luego si ya hubieran tenido la banda habrían sonado los Oh Oh Oooooooooooooooooh Oh

La semana siguiente:

-YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI. SIEMPRE TIENES QUE MANIPULAR LO QUE HAGO, SIEMPRE QUIERES SABER ¿DÓNDE ESTOY? ¿CON QUIEN? ¿QUÉ HAGO? YA ME HARTASTE KENDALL KNIGHT.-gritó James al salir del aula de Química para ir a almorzar.

-PUES TU TAMPOCO ERES LA OCTAVA MARAVILLA.-Gritó Kendall.

-PUES MUCHAS DE LAS CHICAS DE AQUÍ OPINAN LO CONTRARIO.-Gritó James interrumpiendo a su amigo.

-SABES QUE JAMES DIAMOND, YA NO QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO NUNCA MAS.-Grito el rubio.

-ESTOY DE ACUERDO, LA ÚNICA QUÍMICA QUE TUVIMOS FUE LA CLASE ANTERIOR.-Gritó el niño bonito.

Luego de eso fueron a almorzar.

-Gran actuación.-Le dijo James a Kendall.

-Gracias, la tuya igual.-Dijo Kendall.

-¿Sabes?-Dijo James.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca les aclaramos a Carlos ni a Logan que solo actuábamos.

-Que importa, se darán cuenta de que no salíamos en serio.

FIN

Bueno este es mi primer fic Kames y mi primer bromance también. Espero que les guste.

Luluana101.


End file.
